


It's The Little Things

by Raven_Lightwood



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Lightwood/pseuds/Raven_Lightwood
Summary: Today's been exhausting, for no particular reason at all.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 148





	It's The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by my friends actually, I saw them asleep on the couch and figured I'd write it out. Take's place Vol. 7 post chapter 4. At the time of this publication there's no indication as to whether the rooms are styled like Beacons, Hogwarts-ish or singles. I went with Hogwarts style as there's the four beds, and a small common space - includes two chairs, a couch and a coffee table - as well as an attached bathroom. You've been warned. Some WhiteRose as well as Bees of course.

It was not even two o’clock and Blake had already decided she was over that day. Small setbacks, petty arguments, the ever present racism that plagued her. It was nothing out of the ordinary but for some reason it got to her more today than previous. She sighed heavily as she walked the barren halls of Atlas Academy, her intended target was her bed, a small nap the only thing she truly desired at the moment. She texted Yang, letting her know where she was going. She hadn’t seen her partner in about an hour and she’d left Ruby and Weiss playing a board game with Nora and Jaune, Ren watching quietly nearby. The book she’d been trying to read never fully capturing her attention and she found herself nodding off even then. She found the door and relief crawled under her skin. She raised her hand to cover the yawn but it caught in her throat as she paused with the door open. 

She’d only seen the wild mane first but knew it was her partner. She smiled softly as the door was fully opened. Yang was lounging in the spare couch that was in their common space, a small glass of water on a nearby coffee table and a thin book on the floor. Her knee was propped up on the couch while the other hung over the edge, the metal arm slung across her torso. She leaned against the jacket that was folded behind her head, a makeshift pillow. The steady breath of sleep reached her ears and they folded in fondness. She quietly closed the door behind her. As soon as the lock clicked a wave of drowsiness washed over her, settling heavily in her shoulders. She walked to her bed and sat heavily. She looked at her bed with a face and blinked slowly. A soft snore caught her ear and she turned back. 

Her eyes wandered the room as she thought, not really focusing on anything. With an internal shrug she began removing her jacket and shoes, attempting to stay as quiet as she could, despite the cling of metal from the buckles and zippers. She tucked her shoes near the edge of the bed post and quietly stepped over to Yang. She wasn’t the most graceful sleeper, but Blake couldn’t help the warmth that filled her chest, nor the smile at her lips. She leaned down, tracing her fingers along Yang’s jaw. She made a sound and shifted slightly, the metal arm raising as Yang squinted in protest. Blake flashed a smile no one saw and quickly climbed into her arms. Yang’s arms wrapped over her shoulders, her leg curling around Blake’s as she shifted to a more comfortable position for the both of them. Blake immediately felt the surge of warmth and she suppressed the shudder as she snuggled in closer. She’d hesitated in bringing a blanket and now shew as grateful she didn’t, Yang was enough. She felt her eyes grow heavy, the steady breaths from Yang lulling her to sleep, and she relaxed fully into sleeps midst. 

Ruby was still silently fuming over her loss. She’d been just one move away from beating Nora. Weiss, however futile, tried to make her feel better. She didn’t have a clue what was going on in the game to begin with, but her attempts made Ruby’s heart soften. She laughed quietly at a snide comment Weiss made about the game. They had been at it for nearly three hours and only now did they realize the late hour. Yang had disappeared earlier, and Blake not long after. Ruby worried for her sister and friend, they weren’t having it easy here in Atlas. She knew Weiss wasn’t either, but this was still her home, she’d been fairing much better than the rest of them. She looked over at Weiss as she continued speaking, her thoughts only fading out as she began to listen.

“I mean, it’s not that hard, you should have just turned your Wyverns against Jaunes forces.”

“Wyverns can’t do that,” Ruby said softly. “They can’t move very far because of their size so they’re reduced to only three movement spaces. They really come in with power.”

“Yeah, so just move the Wyverns. You’d still be able to defeat his kingdom with only using one of them” 

“Jaune put his forces behind a barricade of Beowolves and Borbatusk’s, they’d destroy my two Wyverns and half of my Nevermore’s before they had a chance to attack his kingdom.”

“That doesn’t seem fair,” Weiss made a face.

Ruby chuckled “It’s just how the rules work,” she said with a disappointed sigh.

They walked in silence after that, the quietness of Atlas Academy helped distract from the familiarity of Beacon. Beacon was never this deserted. It was also ever this cold. She checked her scroll, wondering where her teammates were at. She saw the time, it was nearly time for dinner, but they’d still have almost an hour to kill until then. She saw the door to their room in the distance.

“Let’s head back to the room, it’s almost dinner time.”

“What about Blake and Yang?” Weiss blinked, as if remembering their existence. Ruby laughed, “What?”

“Did you just remember they’re here?”

“N-no,” Weiss cleared her throat, standing proudly. “I was only looking out for them.”

Ruby didn’t believe her and laughed again. Weiss jabbed at Ruby, hitting her in the arm. Ruby rubbed the sore spot with a smaller laugh. She looked up as they reached their door and turned the knob.

“They’ll be fine, I’ll text them when-” Ruby froze at the door, Weiss pushed it the rest of the way open.

“Oh,” The Heiress said quietly.

Ruby took a step back, then another and turned against the wall grabbing the knot in her cloak. Weiss felt a smile tug at her lips from the sight. Blake’s head was tucked under Yang’s chin and they seemed utterly at peace. Yang’s arms locked around Blake while hers around the torso. Their legs tangled together. She bit her lip to stifle the smile as she saw one of Blake’s ears twitch in her sleep and Yang barely acknowledging it. She quickly turned back as a sound of a sob caught her ear.  
Her eyes widened, and she quickly grabbed the door, shutting it tightly. Ruby had a hand wrapped around her torso, the hand clenched tight at the cloak and she gritted her teeth as thin tears streamed down. Weiss was utterly horrified, what on earth did Ruby see that caused this? Was it Blake? Yang? Did something happen?

“Ruby?”

“I’m fine it’s-” She sputter quickly, raising her arm to wiped away the tears. Her head fell back against the wall with a soft thud and she slid down, her eyes closed as another sob was pulled from her chest. Weiss leaned down next to her, her hand reaching for Ruby’s. She hesitated before settling it on top delicately. Ruby turned her hand palm up and laced their fingers together, holding her tightly. Weiss felt a slight blush at her cheeks, but she was more concerned about her partner. She had never seen Ruby like this, ever. There was a small smile at her face and the tears seemed to subside some, at least she wasn’t sobbing anymore.

“It's…It’s actually sweet,” Ruby murmured, grabbing Weiss’s full attention, “Those two I mean.”

“Ruby, what’s wrong?” Her concern nearly palpable. 

“Nothing,” She said with a laugh, “It was a memory, an old one. I’d never thought I’d see anything like it again. Made me think of a few things, and I just got a little overwhelmed is all.” As if for emphasis Ruby’s thumb stroked the back of Weiss’s hand as she sniffled.

“What was it?”

“I was, maybe four, but I escaped my play pen, I don’t know where Yang was, but I made my way to our living room. I didn’t even know it yet, but mom had just gotten back from a mission, she and dad were asleep on the couch.” Weiss’s eyes widened, glancing back at the door. She turned her head back to as she heard Ruby’s chuckle “Yeah, just like that. I think dad was taking a nap while Yang was watching me.” Ruby smiled and looked at their hands, “I remember how much dad loved mom, and how much mom loved him back. I’m…I’m just glad Yang was able to find something like that. And with Blake I…I don’t even know, but I know she couldn’t have anyone else loving her more than Yang does.”

Weis didn’t realize it, but she too had tears in her eyes. She blinked, and one slipped down her cheek. She started at the sensation she heard Ruby’s single laugh.

“C’mon,” Ruby said, turning to face Weiss, their hands still clasped. “Let’s go find something else to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, constructive criticism is always welcome. If you've any suggestions for prompts feel free to find me on Tumblr @ ravenlightwood21. Cheers!


End file.
